Salvation
by manapohaku2
Summary: Harry wasn't stupid no matter what her relatives said about her. She knew a world stuck in the past would only see her as cattle, a thing to be used, only seen as property. It was up to her to make sure that didn't happen. She would sooner see the world burn than lose her freedom.


**Harry wasn't stupid no matter what her relatives said about her. She knew a world stuck in the past would only see her as cattle, a thing to be used, only seen as property. It was up to her to make sure that didn't happen. She would sooner see the world burn than lose her freedom.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

A month ago, Harry learned she was magic, a witch. A friendly giant confirmed it for her a month ago, just about any way.

That letter the first one said it was from a magic school so she had to be a witch unless it was called something else but no Hagrid the friendly giant said she was a witch.

Hagrid took her to Diagon Alley the market district of magical Britain. There she learned she had money in the Goblin run bank. Creepy little things. She didn't like them.

While in the market Hagrid led her around the place so they could buy the supplies she would need for school.

So many things were just stupid and cliché she worried over the intelligence of the people in this world. Some blond told her that those not from here are inferior somehow. He refused to explain how that was and called her a mud-blood. Hagrid explained that some people believed that blood was everything but that Harry's mother was muggleborn so the blood issue didn't matter.

She didn't understand how that mattered. Hagrid said she wasn't powerful but her grades were good. Harry truly didn't understand what being book smart had to do with proving the blood issue obsolete. If a muggleborn can't match power with a pureblood or even a half-blood then they are inferior and the blood issue isn't an issue but a fact.

Lily Potter is not her mother, not her birth mother anyway. Turns out her father had to have a pure-blood child or his parents wouldn't bless the union. Her grandparents must have been hoping he would change his mind or stand fast to his choice, instead he asked his cousin if she would carry his child for him. Harry learned all this from her father's journal he left in her vault. She learned who her birth mother was and that she is in Azkaban the wizard's prison along with her Godfather, and Step-family. Because of this Harry was the heir to three families the Potters, Blacks, and Lestrange lines. Thanks to her father's journal she learned a spell that would allow her to call forth the Grimours to her line. Doing the spell she got six books to appear before her.

Potter, Black, Peverell, Slytherin, Lestrange, Gaunt.

Harry shared blood with each line but Lestrange who adopted her into the house. Each book taught her what she needed to know about the world she found herself in. Talking to snakes was a rare and feared ability that belonged to the Slytherin line while cheating death it's self was from the Peverell line. What Harry learned from each Grimour was that the Slytherin line became Peverell which in turn became both the Potter and Gaunt lines. The Blacks are Runemasters, the Lestrange, ward masters.

A few runes were easy enough to make, picking which ones to make was complicated. She needed a rune to protect her mind and one to protect her secrets. The mind one was just one rune that she had to draw on a quartz stone and embed it in her head. Carving the rune into the stone took many jewels and countless days to get right but she did it. That she may have put even more runes around her room to keep out the riff-raff no one needed to know this but her. The best thing about using jewels was that she could use them as a conduit for her magic in case she ever lost her wand.

The last month has been filled with learning how to protect herself against anything and everything. Harry refused to be the victim, she refused to allow anyone to control her ever again. She was her own person, a young woman who knew what she wanted and wasn't about to let anyone stand in her way.

* * *

Finding the entrance to the platform was a nightmare and a half. First, her so-called aunt the bitch she is refused to help her and after asking one of the guards she knew that these people didn't even bother to have sentries out to help the lost.

_How the hell have they stayed hidden all these years?_

Thinking back to what she knew about magic, not much that's for sure. She started putting her hand on the wall looking for a door. Directly in between platforms 9 and 10 was the door.

Not even caring anymore she pushed her cart through the wall. A scarlet steam engine was waiting next to a platform packed with people. A sign overhead said Hogwarts Express, eleven O'clock.

Smoke from the engine drifted over the heads of the chattering crowd, while cats of every color wound here and there between their legs. Owls hooted to one another in a disgruntled sort of way over the babble and the scraping of heavy trunks.

The first few carriages were already packed with students, some hanging out of the window to talk to their families, some fighting over seats.

Harry pushed her cart off down the platform in search of an empty seat. She passed a round-faced boy who was saying, "Gran, I've lost my toad again."

"Oh, Neville," she heard the old woman sigh.

A boy with dreadlocks was surrounded by a small crowd.

"Give us a look, Lee, go on."

The boy lifted the lid of a box in his arms, and the people around him shrieked and yelled as something inside poked out a long, hairy leg.

Harry pressed on through the crowd until she found an empty compartment near the end of the train. She put Hedwig inside first and then started to shove and heave her trunk toward the train door. Hedwig is the owl Hagrid gave her for her birthday. She is the first present Harry could remember having. That wasn't a piece of crap her Aunt thought a child should have.

With some help from an older boy, Harry was able to get her stuff put away. He even gave her two spells that he says she should learn to make things easier. The Levitation Charm **Wingardium Leviosa **is a charm used to make objects fly, or levitate. While the Summoning Charm **Accio** was a charm that allows the caster to summon an object.

She spent her time learning the two spells and nearly got the Summoning Charm down when a boy opened her compartment door. He had red hair and was quite tall with a smudge on his nose.

"Anyone sitting there?" he asked, pointing at the seat opposite Harry. "Everywhere else is full."

"No, help yourself," she said.

"I'm Ron, Ron Weasley and you are?"

"Harry, it's nice to meet you, Ron."

"You're not afraid of rats are you?" he asked as he reached inside his jacket and pulled out a fat gray rat, which was asleep.

"Afraid no, grossed out yes."

"His name's Scabbers and he's useless, he hardly ever wakes up. Percy, one of my older brothers got an owl from my dad for being made a prefect, but they couldn't aff- I mean, I got Scabbers instead."

Ron's ears went pink. He seemed to think he'd said too much because he turned to stare out of the window.

Harry didn't think there was anything wrong with not being able to afford an owl. After all, she'd never had any money in her life until a month ago. While they had been talking, the train had carried them out of London. Now they were speeding past fields full of cows and sheep. They were quiet for a time, watching the fields and lanes flick past.

"Do you want to learn a spell?" she asked him.

"Yeah, what spell?" he asked.

"An older boy told me of two, **Wingardium Leviosa **which is a charm used to make objects fly or levitate, while the Summoning Charm **Accio** was a charm that allows the caster to summon an object," she explained. " I was practicing when you came in. Do you want to try?"

"Yeah, so what do I do again?"

She showed him what she knew for both spells and together they tried to move the book that Harry had been practicing on. So far she got it to nudge a bit but still a work in progress.

Ron had just gotten his book to levitate when the cart lady appeared. "Anything off the cart, dears?"

"Not for me," said Ron showing a packed lunch.

Harry went out into the corridor. Not wanting any sweets she asked for a couple of sandwiches and a drink. Right now she needed energy, not sugar.

They ate their lunch in silence before getting back to it.

The countryside now flying past the window was becoming wilder. The neat fields had gone. Now there were woods, twisting rivers, and dark green hills.

There was a knock on the door of their compartment and the round-faced boy Harry had passed on platform nine and three quarters came in. He looked tearful.

"Sorry," he said, "But have you seen a toad at all?"

When they shook their heads, he wailed, "I've lost him! He keeps getting away from me!"

"He'll turn up," said Harry.

"Yes," said the boy miserably. "Well, if you see him..."

"Wait! have you asked one of the prefects to summon him?" Harry asked the boy.

"You can't summon something that is alive." said a girl who was already wearing her Hogwarts robes. She had a bossy sort of voice, lots of bushy brown hair, and rather large front teeth.

"Says who." challenged Harry.

"It said so in The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 4."

"This is magic, books are just an outline. Its main purpose is to summon of course it can summon anything."

"That is not true if it was it would be in the book."

"You're impossible. I can't even, go away. I hope you find your pet." pushing them out. "Goodbye."

"Can you believe her."

"Whatever house I'm in, I hope she's not in it," said Ron.

"I know right."

"Though the chances of her ending up in Gryffindor are slim to none."

"Why do you think that?" she asked.

Turning red he said he just did.

"You already know what house you're going to be in?" she was sure no one knew beforehand.

"Well no, but my whole family is Gryffindor and I can't be the one who deviates, I just can't."

"I don't know what house I'll be in but I don't think any of them really matter. It's just a place you live while in school, where you can make friends and connections that will be useful outside of school."

"You're odd. I'm not saying it's a bad thing just different."

"Did you hear about Gringotts? It's been all over the Daily Prophet," said Ron.

"Really? What happened to them?" Harry asked skeptical of the topic change.

"Nothing, that's why it's such big news. They haven't been caught. My dad says it must've been a powerful Dark wizard to get round Gringotts, but they don't think they took anything, that's what's odd. Course, everyone gets scared when something like this happens in case You-Know-Who's behind it."

Harry turned this news over in her mind. She supposed this was all part of entering the magical world, she would just have to get used to all the weird.

"What's your Quidditch team?" Ron asked.

"Er... I don't know any," Harry confessed.

"What!" Ron looked dumbfounded. "Oh, you wait, it's the best game in the world" And he was off, explaining all about the four balls and the positions of the seven players, describing famous games he'd been to with his brothers and the broomstick he'd like to get if he had the money. He was just taking Harry through the finer points of the game when the compartment door slid open yet again.

Three boys entered, and Harry recognized the middle one at once: it was the pale boy from Madam Malkin's robe shop. The uptight blond.

The other boys. Both of them were thickset and looked extremely mean. Standing on either side of the pale boy, they looked like bodyguards.

_That's not weird at all._

"Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle," said the pale boy carelessly, noticing where Harry was looking. "And my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

Ron gave a slight cough, which might have been hiding a laugh. Draco Malfoy looked at him.

"Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford."

He turned back to Harry. "You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there."

He held out his hand to shake Harry's, but Harry didn't take it.

"You can clearly see that Ron and I are friends, yet you make the error of insulting him in front of me and asking for friendship in the same breath. Why?"

Draco Malfoy didn't go red, but a pink tinge appeared in his pale cheeks.

"I'd be careful if I were you, You hang around with riffraff like that and it'll rub off on you."

Ron stood up.

"Say that again," Ron said, his face as red as his hair.

"Oh, you're going to fight us, are you?" Malfoy sneered.

"If we need too." Harry glared at him. _Who did this brat think he was to insult her friend like that? Even if what he said was true it was rude._

"Fighting girls now, Draco?"

In the doorway was a tall, brown-haired boy standing with a "_what the hell are you doing idiot_" look on his face.

"What are you talking about Theo? There are no girls here."

"Excuse you! I am a girl you pillock." indignant she demanded he leaves her sight at once.

Contrite he did.

"Thank you," she said to the boy.

"He should have known better, are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes, of course, it will take more than some troglodyte to get the best of me. Oh I forgot to introduce myself I'm Harry, and this is Ron, you are?"

"Theo Nott."

"Your dads a Death Eater." accused Ron.

"Ron that's rude. What's a Death Eater?" She had never heard that term before is it some kind of gang?

"The Death Eaters worked for YOU-KNOW-WHO," said Ron.

"I thought he was dead? Why would it matter now? are they still active?" she asked confused. The way Hagrid talked about the man she thought he worked alone. Like Batman. No that's a bad analogy who worked alone? Punisher maybe? Anyway putting that aside. There was still so much she needed to know.

"With the Death of YOU-KNOW-WHO, the Death Eaters disbanded. Only a few were convicted of being one. My father was not one of them."

"Seriously! Did the man have no second in command? How did he manage to do so much damage if his own people didn't believe in the cause? That's what happens when you surround yourself with bootlickers. Followers just don't have what it takes to continue on and take leadership of the cause." remembering herself she backtracked. "Which can only be a good thing for everyone else. Since there was no one to take command after he died."

_If I ever become a sith lord I'll make sure not to do what he did._

"His father is a Death Eater Harry which means he's evil." pressed Ron.

"My father was found not guilty by our courts he is not a Death Eater."

"Theo is right Ron, you can't say someone is a part of something when it was proven wrong" Turning to Theo she said "And we can't judge someone on their parents. We are not our parents, we are whoever we wish to be."

"I agree." Holding his hand out she took it. Shaking, they became friends that day.

* * *

**It's a new story, well not really this has been in my files for a while. This Harry is going to be different I'm trying something new. though I can't seem to help being sarcastic. I'm thinking of making this one a little more interactive. So don't be shy about telling me what you want. The pairing could change if I get a good enough reason for it.**


End file.
